A Shimigami's Heart
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: Karin Kurosaki must fufill the duty of her heart, even if she begins to get feelings for a certain shortie. Specifically the one who had fallen in love with her ever since he watched her from afar on a soccer field. **WARNING: KarinxToshiro OTP**
1. Chapter 1

**_**I needed to do one of my OTPs because I just had it for a while and need to get rid of it-empty my mind-to think of other stories... Anyways This story takes place for the anime version, so Toshiro has met Karin Kurosaki.**_**

 **Kisuke Urahara POV**

"Urahara, I need to know if your offer still stands," the young Kurosaki child pleaded me with desperate eyes.

"Offer?" For this girl, a Kurosaki nonetheless, to come barging in my shop, asking for an offer that would break her family apart. It was either a very brave move on her behalf, or stupid by making her repeat history. Whatever the case, at the moment she was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yes, you said you offered me an offer if something happened..."

"Did something happen?" Her face said it all, "May I ask what happened?"

Her eyes widen and on instinct, her body began to shake. _She's pushing her self to an excessive extent,_ I thought when she suddenly collapsed. Without hesitation I managed to catch her before making contact with the floor, "Kurosaki..."

"I..." she seemed at a loss for words, "I can't say. Not yet," she looked up at me, "Can you prepare something or not."

I sighed, "I can, and I shall." Relief filled in her eyes, "However, you know the risk, right?"

She then pushed off from my grasp, taking a deep breath she mustered courage by standing up right, "Yeah, I know," Her stance was defiant as she stared me in the eye, "I'm ready."

With no other choice I spotted my employee, "Tessai! Close up shop," and looking over my shoulder I gave the girl a smile, "You better give it your all."

I earned a, sadly, small smile, "You can count on that."

 _ ****This will be short quick to the point chapters while I work on the other long stories. It will be a gateway from all the other chapters.****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Karin POV**

"Alright," I said popping my arm back in place, "Is that all you got, number 2?"

Jinta fumed, "I'm not no number 2!" He began swinging his bat at full force.

 _Shit_! I tucked n rolled out of the way. _This kid's nuts,_ I thought, until I realized that I had lost sight of the other two.

 _Where the hell did they go?_ Looking around in frustration I noticed Tessai a few yards away _. Wait if those two are there,_ "Where's..."

Before I could react, a fist connected to my face.

 _Found Ururu,_ I thought falling to the ground.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ My mind raced as I got to my feet. _I need to find a way to attack, because getting hit was starting to make me lose consciousness-_

I ducked from Jinta's oncoming attack. Taking this opportunity to spirit into the rocks, I quickly looked around for some sort of ball shaped rock, "Bingo."

I picked up the rock thinking _, Hey breaking a toe or two is better than getting my head split open._ Without a moment to spare I climbed the rocks and shouted, "HEY, NUMBER 2!"

"THE HELL I AM!" A huge trail of dust began heading towards me. "URURU! She's over there!" Before the girl had a chance to strike me from behind, I back kicked Ururu in the stomach, sending her spiraling towards the sky, and managed to aim the ball towards Jinta. "URURU! The hell Kurosak-" The boulder smacked him straight in the mouth.

"Yes!" I jumped up, "That'll-"

A figure overshadowed me, _Tessai_!

It was too late. He already pinned my arms behind my back and laid me on the floor, _I need to find a way too- that's it!_

"Tessai! Look a dust bunny!"

"Where," with Tessai distracted I took this opportunity to back head bunt him in the face. "Ouch, my nose."

I quickly got up and before I could get a good kick Ururu appeared fallingfrom above. With a cold distant look in her eye. Her foot was back too ready to take a shot at me, but I wasn't going to back down. I pulled back my foot back, "I'm not gonna quit!"

However, a hand took hold of my leg, along with Ururu's foot.

 **Urahara POV**

"Ururu," I stared into her blank face, "Enough."

Blinking she landed on the ground with ease. I then let Karin's foot fall.

"Well done, Karin," I gave her a reassuring smile, "You've managed to do something your brother wasn't able to. Lay some kicks on the attackers."

"And..." she asked.

"And now you must escape the hole your brother barely managed to do..."

She quirked a brow, "What-"

She was then sunk into a massive hole. I looked down, " You only have a certain amount of time to change into a Shinigami. If not, I will kill you."

 **Karin POV**

"So all I have to do is change into a Shinigami by... Contacting my bankai." _Yeah Karin,_ my subconscious thought, _do something that Ichi barely managed to do. I mean, what chance do I have?_

"Plenty," I said aloud.

Closing my eyes I tried to concentrate. Trying to reach out to find some part of my soul...

Then I hear it. Well them.

 _"Oh, look who finally decided to come, right?"_

 _"Hold on Baka, she"s waking up_."

I opened my eyes and found myself in a black room, with only a hint of a white light up ahead. With no other way out I followed the light.

"Oh! Is it really her?"

"Shh, baka! She could hear you!"

 _Voices!_ "Hello? Is anybody out there!"

My feet sped up as I tried to catch up with the two new voices. "Hey, wait up! Damn it!"

"Oh! Looks like she has a mouth on her, huh?"

"Baka, baka, baka! Do you ever shut up!"

The witness blinded me as I suddenly found myself falling into pool of water. "Shit!" I desperately tried to reach out for something, anything, and found myself holding onto a pale hand.

"What the-"

"Oh dear," the pale hand belonged to a white face which stared back at me.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Kurosaki?"

"What-wait, are you my bankai?"

The pale face mouth was unwavering, "Oh, um... I think you should probably ask yourself that question, right?"

Before I could respond the hand before me dissolved into flames.

Panicking I tried to struggle free, but the flame began to burn my whole body. Instead of heat, though, I was surrounded by a warm hand on my cheek.

"Oye," my eyes were staring straight into two burning retinas, "You, baka, hurry up and open your ears! I'm tired of being ignored!"

The flame that surrounded me had morphed onto that of a kid -smaller than me- whose legs were wrapped around my waist as they stared directly at me.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked in disbelief.

She grinned and leaned in close to my ear, "Baka."

A powerful blast pushed me back into pool of darkness.

I opened my eyes in the water and I swam, and swam, until my hand sensed a breeze. When my head shot out of the blackness, I gasped for air.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled, blinded in the dark, "I get it! I'll listen, just... huh. Talk to me, please."

"Oh-kay!" The ghost voice echoed, "Are we sure you will listen?"

"Yes!" I shouted back.

A loud cackle popped as I was standing on the water now, as the sky was ablaze.

"Wow," I whispered, "It's beautiful."

"Of course it is Baka," it was the kid, but this time the flames weren't dancing around their bronze skin, "If you had listen to us in the beginning, you've been done and been able to use us. Baka."

"Fine," I said tired of all this nonsense, "Please," I went down on one knee, "I'm all ears."

The ghostly face stared into the bronze skin, they both looked back at me with satisfaction.

"I'm the water goddess-" The white skin began.

"I'm the fire god-" The flaming kid said before the two joined in sync, "My name is-"

That's when it all clicked. And the burning sensation began to fill my lungs, I felt like I was drowning in a pit of fire... It was the day I became a Shinigami.

 **Urahara POV**

 _Hmm?_ I thought to myself, _I wonder if my words got through to her?_

"Oye," Jinta seemed to be getting annoyed, "Can we leave already?"

"Why?" I asked to only further irritate him.

"Jeez, we already know how long it took Ichigo to change, image the time for his slow little sister-"

BAM!

 _It couldn't be..._ I turned my head in the direction of the mass dust surrounding a shadowy figure.

"Hey, number 2," _it could be_ , "Who are you calling slow?"

"Kurosaki!" Jinta said astonished. I didn't blame the boy. She had done something I'd never seen, _becoming a Shinigami within seconds._ And by god she gave off the aura of... _a captain,_ I thought.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki," her skull mask sent chills down my back, "You may now proceed with your... happening?"

She, without any sign of previous fear, stood tall and... _dangerous_.

"Oh, I plan too," and to my demise not only had she done the impossible, but her bankai was half white, half black. "By going to visit an old soccer buddy ."

 ****I swear the OTP shall be in effect, next chapter. I just wanted to make her into a Shinigami!****


	3. Chapter 3

****Names and people to know... Rangiku** **Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya's Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Karin Kurosaki's Bankai: Ran & Kagu-Zuchi****

 **Toshiro POV**

Crap, I thought sitting in my desk. How much paperwork do I still need?

"Oye, Captain!" an annoyance broke my train of thought.

"What now, Matsumoto?"

I felt her chest on my back as she leaned over. "Hmm...your still not done with that report?"

I got a tic mark. "What the hell do you mean! If you'd help out more, I'd already be done!"

"Geez Captain," Rangiku pouted, "Your never _this_ grumpy."

I sighed, "If I'd been done I could've gone and done the assignment in the human realm."

"Human realm..."Matsumoto suddenly got a stupid face, "Oh. Are you sure you don't just want to see a special someone. A certain soccer player? Hmm?"

I got another tick mark, "The hell are you implying Matsumoto?"

She gave me an all knowing smile, "Oh. well you know... it just, you always end up bumping into the Kurosaki girl whenever you go..."

"Her name is Karin."

"Oh," her smile grew, "I didn't know that you were on first name terms."

My face heated up a little, "Shut up, unless you want me to appoint this paperwork to you."

"Ha ha, just kidding Captain, jeez. You're such a stick in the mud."

"Ran-"

BAM!

A loud explosion was heard from afar. We both ran outside.

Rangiku's eyes widen in confusion, "A hollow in Soul Society, but... How?"

"Who knows," I said unsheathing my sword, "Let's go, Lieutenant."

"Yes Captain."

Arriving at the scene I spotted at least 3 hollows attacking. I easily killed them with a swipe of Hyōrinmaru.

 _Why the hell are there so many,_ I thought angrily.

"Captain," Ranguki kneeled before me, "Please allow me to help our fellow comrades."

"Go," I said turning away, "And Lieutenant. Don't get killed."

With that I jumped high and slashed my blade at another beast.

 _Hyorinmaru_ , I asked my spirit, _Do you know why the hollows are attacking?_

 ** _A powerful Shinigami is amongst you..._** Hyorinmaru replied.

 _Are you serious?_ I thought of all the powerful Shinigami in Soul Society already.

 ** _No. One entered recently, and their power is very... Alluring, tempting, powerful, overall._**

There is only one person that comes to mind, _Kurosaki Ichigo._

 _"Shorty, look out!"_

I turned to see a hollow coming straight at me. Instinctively I went for the kill until...

WHOOSH!

Since I was in deep conversation with my spirit, I didn't notice the presence of another Shinigami. It was a blur of black and white, coming down on top of the, now, dead hollow.

I looked up at the person responsible and saw a definite outline of a female with a skull mask that hid her identity.

"Who are you?" I asked staring at the unknown stranger.

The mask just stared at me with its intense golden eyes. She began to walk up to me, _all too familiar_ , as she halted an inch away. Her hand peeled off the mask. Underneath laid a pair of grey eyes and an all knowing smirk.

"And to think that we used to be teammates," my heartbeat increased, "Eh, Toshiro."

My eyes widen, "Karin?"

"Well do you know any other girls who can kick ass," she gave me a grin.

I couldn't believe it. The person before me, taking down a full grown hollow, and not with a soccer ball, but an actual bankai easily slung on her shoulder. Along with her long onyx hair held high upon her head making her original tomboyish look more... _grown_ up.

"Oye, Toshiro, I don't think now is the time to be staring at my chest."

I blinked.

My eyes were cast lower than I realized. Heat rose to my cheeks, "I didn't- I mean I didn't know!"

She smiled, "Don't worry Toshiro. I missed you too." My heart rate sped up, _If you only knew._

"And, don't worry. Apparently I wasn't the only one who changed," her eyes landed on me, "You grew a bit, didn't you Shorty?"

"What do you mean by that?" I answered mad.

"Don't worry," her slim fingers brushed over my scarf, "This way I have a better view of those turquoises."

Before I could respond a hollow managed to sneak on us.

"Hey, Toshiro," I glanced quickly at Karin. Her grey eyes were set on the monster before us, "It's my turn to protect you."

A blur of her past by me as she single handly took down the hollow.

 ** _Hitsugaya,_** Daiguren popped into my head, _**Be aware, the reason for these hollows is because of the girl's presence.**_

I watched Karin kill the oncoming hollows.

"Or," I thought listening to my heartbeat, "I could let her protect me."

I then, absentmindedly, followed her into battle.

 ****There is more to come.****


	4. Chapter 4

****In all honesty I am going to try to finish this whenever I have more free time so sorry to those of you who wait for so long.****

 **Karin POV**

 _Finally_ , I thought as I sliced through the final hollow, "That is not as easy as it looks."

"You're telling me," I turned around and met a familiar big chested redhead. "Rangiku!"

"Hmm?" She inspected my face a little closer then a smile filled her face, "Kurosaki Karin!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Me too," she said pulling me at arms length, "Now let's get a good look at you... Whoa!"

"What?" I questioned.

Her eyes had grown into saucers, "It's just last time I saw you, you were just so... Different. Physically, I mean. And now..." She poked at my chest, "Oh, are these real?"

"Yes," I replied. I wonder why, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to get angry at this particular person, even when she did stuff like this. "I was pretty young, you know."

"Ha, your right, silly me," she said releasing her hold on me, "So did you see Toushirou yet?"

"I practically had a conversation with him," I said putting my bankai away.

"You guys already met," she gasped in disappointment, "Awe, I wanted to see. So were there hugs, kisses... oh did he see your chest?"

"Yeah, it was like the only thing he did see," we both laughed at that.

"What was the only thing?" We both turned to see the guy of the hour heading towards us.

"My, my Captain, what a pervert you've grown up to be," she nudged him. "Looking where your not suppose too."

"What are you talking about," he asked with his serious, calm face.

"You know, Kurosaki's new... development," his face lit up, and now I gave him a questioning look. _So he really did notice, huh?_ The redhead caught my eye, giving me a wink, adding, "I guess your lucky, since Karin likes that sort of thing."

I felt bad for him. As if his face wasn't red enough already, Rangiku sure knew how to hit the nerve, "That sort of thing?" His eyes seemed to be asking me rather than the person who said it.

"Yeah," I stated with a smirk forming on my face, "That sort of _thing_ , Toushirou."

He frowned a bit.

I bet he thinks I'm some kind of girl who wants that sort of attention, those kind not only annoy me, but they make me want to tear my hair out. I could only imagine what this guy feels towards those sort of girls.

"Anyways," Rangiku said breaking the ice, "Not trying to be nosy," Toushirou scoffed, "but why are you here, Kurosaki?"

"Why I am here..." My mood shifted remembering the reason for being here, "I..." I stared at the floor.

 _I need to protect my brother. I need to repay him for risking his life, everyday, after losing so much. All to protect his family,_ is what I wanted to tell them. But didn't have the courage to say, "I need to... take care of something."

 _Coward,_ I thought bitterly.

"Something," Rangiku said slowly.

I couldn't meet there eyes just yet, "Yeah. Something."

"It's okay, Kurosaki," a gentle hand rested on my shoulder, "It's something that you alone can know. We're here for you."

I tilted my head to peek at the understanding turquoises, "Thanks," I said laying my head on his shoulder, "You always knew what to say."

"And you always knew how to get yourself into troublesome situations."

"Really now," I said pushing myself away from his body, "Isn't that how you got the opportunity of meeting me, though?"

"Being you, eventually, you would've ended up dead and in this society," he stated with amused eyes, "Then I'd have the opportunity of meeting you."

"Sure," I said placing my hand on my hip, "Because you'd just happen to run into me, right?"

"No, I wouldn't run into you," he stated simply, "I'd find you. the way you found me."

For some reason his words hit me, and I got a strange feeling in my chest.

 _What the hell,_ I thought suddenly feeling self conscious of him staring at me. _Stop acting like a school girl,_ I mentally slapped myself avoiding anymore eye contact with him.

"Anyways, I was hoping you guys can help me," I looked more towards Rangiku, who was watching us intently the entire time, "I need a place to do my something. Do guys know a place where I can stay?"

"Absolutely," she replied with a huge smile on her face grabbing hold of my hands, "You can stay with us in the quarters, right Captain." She nudged me to plead with her.

I was hesitant, but I lifted my eyes to see him. He looked deep in thought as he met my eyes, "Yeah, it'd be fun. Like that time you spent the night at my house, remember."

"Wait-what!" Rangiku shrieked, "When did this happen?"

"When it happened," Toushirou said not trying to further her curiosity. "I did say we'd be there for you so..." His eyes furrowed, "If you need a place to stay, I'd be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you," I said with sincerity.

"No problem," he turned around, "Let's head back before anymore hollows appear."

As he took off, Rangiku leaned close to me and whispered, "I want all the details." The smiling brightly she took off after him.

I followed closely behind.

 _At least the hollows were all defeated,_ I thought a bit proud with myself.

 **Normal POV**

What the girl wasn't aware of, was the army of floating hollows above them in camouflaged cloaks. _Prepare yourself Kurosaki, for your brother's past shall haunt you more than you know._

 ** _**Thanks for those of you reading, and there is more to come... and I finally fixed his name, Toshiro- Toushirou!**_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to announce this but I am ending this story, I just couldn't get back into the groove of it, so this is the last chapter, sorry you had to wait so long and then to hear this, but with my other stories this one I'm been hovering, but I just cannot find the groove for it. Apologies, thanks for waiting, but this is going to be the last chapter!**

 **Karin POV**

"Ahh," I sighed in complete bliss. "That was the best shower I've had."

 _Well in_ soul _society._ _I_ _wonder if the bed's soft_ , I thought walking into the guest room and laid down. _I need to tell him why I'm here,_ I sunk lower in the bed. _But I don't want to move..._

"Come on Kurosaki," Toushirou walked in wearing some sort of athletic wear. "We have to train. Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" _Stop staring at him!_ I mentally slapped myself _. Stupid hormones. Yeah, **that's** the problem..._ "Y-Yeah."

"Alright, come on let's get to work-"

"Actually," I said feeling courageous. "I need to tell you something..." I looked into his beautiful eyes. "It has to do with the something. I came for..."

 **Toushirou POV**

I looked at her as she sat on the end of the bed with a determined look in her eyes.

"What you came for," I repeated slowly. "What is it?"

Her brows furrowed. "I need to get stronger. Not only for me, but Ichigo. He's sacrificed his life for his family. All of us..." a tear fell down her porcelain skin. " _Me_."

For some reason I couldn't stand the image of her crying alone. I put my hands around her and kissed her tear. "It's okay to cry Karin."

Her body began to shake. "H-He's given up so much for us..." I felt her arms wrap around my torso. Pulling me in closer. "A-And I don't think I'll ever be able to repay him..."

"You will," I whispered in her hair.

"H-How do y-you know?" I pulled away and looked at the beautiful girl I've been in love with ever since the moment she asked me to kick her the ball.

"Because," I leaned in and pressed my lips to her temple. "You're strong." Then her cheek. "Smart," her neck. "Beautiful," and paused inches away from her lips. "And a Kurosaki. You can do anything."

Before I could close the gap she beat me to it. I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste of her desperate lips, unfortunately I was so dazed I didn't realize she had already pulled away and smiled. "You're such a sap."

I smiled at her laughter. "Only for you," that comment seem to trigger a blush to her cheeks.

"Thanks Toushirou," she said looking at me with her dark onyxs. "Really."

"Well I'd do anything for the girl I love," I stated staring into her wide eyes. "What?"

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Her hands pressed me down onto the bed. I smirked, "Eager are we?"

She bent down, I could feel the pressure of her breast against my chest, and her hot breath against my ear. "You don't know the half of it."

"Well," I said flipping her so she laid under me. "That makes two of us."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

 _Screw training,_ I thought attacking her lips. _This will be be a much better workout._

 **Karin POV**

"So you love me," I sat up on my elbows looking down at his devilish hair. "Huh?"

"Yeah, I always have," he said peeking up at me with one eye open. "Haven't you?"

"Well I wouldn't do what we just did with anybody," I gave him a devilish grin. "Would I?"

"I'm not so sure," he said leaning up on his elbows. "After what you just did I'm worried there was someone else..."

"I'm kidding," I smiled and quickly dove for his neck. "Or am I?" I bite him.

"What is with you and biting?"

"Trying to mark what's mine," I said lazily. He sighed. "What?"

"Are you going to stay here," he said looking at me with hopeful eyes. "In this society. With me? I will help you fight for your brother, we can get stronger," he held my hand. "Together."

I kissed him, hard, trying to make sure he got it through that stupid head of his. He moaned as I pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

"YES!" We both whipped our heads to the _open_ doorway. "I KNEW IT!"

"Matsumoto!" Toushirou sent daggers her way and shielded me from her view. "What are you doing?!"

"The real question Captain is what are _you_ doing?" Rangiku smiled innocently. "I was just passing by when I heard a monstrous groan from this room-"

"Get out!" He threw a pillow that missed her head.

"My, my Captain," she teased. "Is your arm still tired from holding yourself up for so long-"

"Rangiku!"

I threw off the sheets, uncaring if she saw me, slammed the door in her face. "Bye Rangiku."

I said walking back to the bed unafraid of Toushirou's wandering eyes. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably blow your head off," I grabbed his hand. "Come on. We need to train."

"Why train now?" He pulled me against his naked chest. "When we have all the time in the world."

"And that is what happens when you steal a Death God's heart, they get all sappy," he frowned but I smiled and closed the gap. _I could get used to having a Shimigami's heart._

End.

 **Thank you for reading, sorry I never really finished it. The invisible army of hollows was suppose to be a way to get them to realize there love for each other... I think. Again I lost my train of thought with this story.**

 **I hope I satisfied some of you, but thanks again. Sorry for the long wait and inconvenience!**

 **I really appreciate the support!**


End file.
